Komlin
The Komurin are a series of robots create by Komui Lee for various purpose, though the motivation their creation is typically geared towards helping lighten the workload of the members of the Black Order. They almost always go haywire, though, or end up receiving orders from Komui that cause harm/threaten the well-being of those they were designed to help. This usually ends in them being destroyed in many comical ways, typically by Lenalee Lee and her Innocence, the Dark Boots. The Komurin 'Komurin I' The first Sir Komlin robot Komui Lee makes which was destroyed by Yu Kanda because it ate his sobaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 69, Page 58, Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 2. 'Komurin II' Built by Komui with the intention of it lightening the workload of the Science Division, it was fully capable of performing surgery and repair work to Anti-Akuma Weaponry. Komui, though, programmed it to share his intelligence level and personality, resulting in it apparently sharing his love of coffee. It drank Komui's coffee and went insane, first attempting to make Lenalee Lee more masculineD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Pages 15-17. When Komui told the Komurin that Allen's Innocence was damaged, the robot made Allen its top priority and trapped it in the surgery room built into its hull. Lenalee then regained consciousness and kicked the Komurin (as well as her brother when he tried to defend it), making it explodeD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 36. It was later revealed by way of an after chapter special that Reever Wenhamm and the other members of the Science Division dismantled the Komurin II, and afterwards the robot was smashed in a hydraulic pressD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 69, Page 58, Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 2. Anime Only: Komurin II was briefly brought back and upgraded in Komui's attempts to destroy Russell when he thought Russell was dating his sisterD.Gray-Man Anime, Episode 18. 'Komurin III (anime only)' Summoned and driven by Komui Lee in his attempt to destroy Russell when Komui believes he and his sister are dating, it ends up leveling part of the town and, ultimately, gets kicked and destroyed by LenaleeD.Gray-Man Anime, Episode 18. 'Komurin IV (anime only)' Another giant robot made by Komui Lee, which attacks Allen, Krory and Lavi when the gate sensor sees Krory as a Akuma. It makes Lavi into an omelet, and dumps salt and oil on Allen and Krory. Later, it was turned into a cleaning bot and is seen at Krory's 'welcome party'. Krory spills tea on it, and Komui asks it to 'beautify' the place (as in clean), and attacks everyone, pronouncing them 'dirty and needing to be beautified' (men included) and puts makeup on them and does their nails, except Lenalee, who escapes the attack. Lenalee then kicks it and destroys itD.Gray-Man Anime, Episode 24. Komurin EX The most humanoid of the Komurin seriesbuilt in Komui's likeness, Komurin EX was first seen during the Black Order European Branch's move from their old headquarters to the newD.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 160. When the Science Division members and several others (prominently Reever Wenhamm, Johnny Gill, Allen Walker, Lavi, Yu Kanda and the Bookman) attempt to apprehend and tie Komui up for his creation, the Komuvitan-D, after it makes most members of the Order go mad, Komui orders the Komurin EX to do the same and trumps them, immediately after ordering the robot to open fire on them. The robot is later seen eating Howard Link's report to save Komui from later punishmentD.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 161, lamenting its inability to save Komui before being shamelessly seduced and used by Allen as a way to avoid being injuredD.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 162, getting its head kicked off by Arystar Krory, playing dead to avoid injury, itselfD.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 163, and then defending Komui one last time before it manages to make a vaccine to the effects of the Komuvitan-D, only for a maddened General Sokalo to throw his Innocence, Madness, through its chest and destroy itD.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 164. References